1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image capturing apparatus, and a method performed by the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional file management techniques to store print data of, e.g., a document in a server and manage the stored data by a plurality of people are generally known. There is also known augmented reality (AR) technology that displays, in addition to information such as a camera-captured image, information related to the captured image on a screen displayed on a display unit of a portable terminal or the like.
As such a file management technique, an image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2010-34690, that manages file versions for file printing purpose. Each time electronic data of a file is modified, this image forming apparatus obtains difference data representing difference between before and after the modification, and stores the obtained difference data as version data, which is information related to the electronic data. When receiving operation information related to selection of the version data, the image forming apparatus causes the selected version data to be displayed on a display screen.
However, the conventional file management technique lacks capability of management with respect to a printout produced by printing print data of a document or the like. Although such an image forming apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2010-34690 can display difference on a file-by-file basis, the apparatus lacks capability of additionally displaying information, such as the difference data, with respect to a printed document (printout), resulting in poor convenience.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an image processing system, an image capturing apparatus, and a server apparatus that can increase convenience.